You'll be in my heart
by Redenzione
Summary: The concept of 'why' has always been difficult to grasp oneshot


You'll be in my heart.

* * *

Come stop your crying

It will be all right

Just take my hand hold it tight

* * *

Ino smiled happily, the hand that clutched her wineglass tightened slightly as she tried to hold back her tears, the courtship of Hinata and Naruto had almost seemed endless and the entire village plus the surrounding areas all thought that this event would never happen. But it finally had.

After so many years, after countless missions the two of them had been on and after the thousands of people that had pushed Naruto (herself included.) He had finally done it; he had finally asked her for her hand in marriage.

Albeit it was at the wedding of Neji and Tenten so the timing was way, way off and Hinata was blushing furiously with happiness and embarrassment for everyone was staring at her, plus Neji, who had hoped for once in his life that not everything would revolve around Hinata, had been foiled once again. Of course he had to admit it was better to have had it over and done with, plus it would be the moment that happened at their wedding so really it wasn't all that bad.

Ino watched Naruto grin brightly as people started to chant Hinata's name so that she would answer Naruto. The young woman giggled slightly and with her cheeks pink and smile bright she nodded looking directly into her loves eyes.

Everyone at the village cheered and raised their glasses while Naruto jumped up from his knee bent position, he didn't even bother to give her the beautiful ring he had spent an agonising amount of time looking for, he just took her in his arms and kissed her deeply while twirling them both around.

Ino held back her tears as best she could but she could feel them prickling at the back of her eyelids and soon she felt one roll down her cheek, it tickled her cheek and she wiped it away with irritation, she felt someone looking at her, jolting her head away from the couple she met green eyes before letting the corners of her lips tilt up slightly, Sakura had been worried about her for the past year, of course she had good reason.

Ino was even worried about herself.

Ino made herself smile bigger and shook her head and pointed to Naruto and Hinata who were now surrounded by an array of people and mouthed, "so beautiful!" Sakura grinned and nodded, she mouthed back "yeah but it took him long enough!"

Ino giggled, however it was cut short when she felt a presence behind her and a brush of her hand, warm flesh met her as his fingers curled slightly over hers and pressed once before his whole body disappeared along with his soft fingers. Her breathe caught and she knew exactly what he meant by his actions, she didn't turn around if she did she knew Sakura would ask her what it was all about, the pink haired girl was frowning at her, Ino knew she was wondering why she had stopped giggling suddenly and had gone tense.

* * *

I will protect you

from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry

* * *

Ino had strategically placed herself after the ceremony in a place where darkness shrouded the area behind her so that he may do exactly what he just did without anyone seeing him. Ino swallowed and looked around quickly before placing down her wineglass careful not to spill any and hurried out the double doors, she let them shut carelessly and started to run down the empty street. She saw a few lights left on and stealthily sneaked past them continuing on the way she slipped off her shoes and started to run faster.

She arrived at their small private clearing and breathed heavily she lifted her head and looked around. Ino dropped her shoes and walked around carefully she looked around. "Shikamaru..? Are you here…?" A hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder, "ah! Oh my god...muph…"

The rest was muffled by a kiss, she relaxed shortly after engaging in it and pushed her lips onto his gently, he immediately brought his tongue to her lips and she opened her mouth eagerly, his hands roamed down from her shoulders down her arms and rubbed her sides before settling in their favourite place – the small of her back. Ino had wound her arms around his neck and had pushed herself up on her tip toes into his body while sinking her fingers into his hair and messing up his ponytail.

* * *

For one so small,

you seem so strong

My arms will hold you,

keep you safe and warm

This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here

Don't you cry

* * *

Ino moaned into the kiss and pressed herself harder against him, he tightened his hands and started moving her back wards he moved his forearms below her bum and lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him and soon she felt her back hit something, she didn't know what and frankly she didn't care all she cared about was the man kissing her.

Again she tightened her hold and he groaned he pulled out of the kiss; she whimpered and tried to reach his lips again, but he took a hold of her forearms and pulled back, Ino opened her eyes and looked at the tall man in front of her, he was smiling smally and she smiled back, "why'd you stop?"

* * *

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart

No matter what they say

You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand

The way we feel

They just don't trust

What they can't explain

I know we're different but,

Deep inside us

We're not that different at all

* * *

He sighed and bent his forehead against hers, his smile had faded rapidly and Ino closed her eyes, she pulled away and dropped her feet to the floor, Shikamaru muttered to himself and put his hands on her hips, Ino pulled away and held her hands up to stop him from reaching for her again, "don't Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his face in irritation, he was very clever, and indeed had a genius IQ, however this was something he knew he could never figure out; Woman's emotions.

"Ino, you know that we can't, you know-"

"Yes I know!" Ino half shouted, half shrieked, she glared at him and he had a pained look on his features, "I know, Shikamaru, believe me I know, with the constant amount of times you tell me I know," her voice was shaking with a suppressed emotion, "what I don't understand is why!" Her voice was only a whisper at the end.

Shikamaru watched tears fall down her face and he felt guilt strike him relentlessly, he and his stubbornness was the reason she was crying.

* * *

And you'll be in my heart

Yes, you'll be in my heart

From this day on

Now and forever more

Don't listen to them

'Cause what do they know

What do they know

We need each other,

To have, to hold

They'll see in time

I know

* * *

"I love you."

Shikamaru physically started, he had been watching her for a few seconds, her blonde hair shielded her face, he hadn't seen her lips move, but he had heard her small voice, he had never expected her to say that, or at least mean it when she said it, but she did.

She lifted her head, her eyes were shining, "I love you, and I don't care what you or anyone else thinks about that."

She was glaring at him, almost asking him to defy what she had just said, he stared at her in shock for a few minutes before walking over to her and cupping the nape of her neck, he pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

Ino struggled against him but he moved his other arm around her waist and he lifted her up giving Ino no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist, Shikamaru pushed her back and moved his mouth down her neck trying to kiss her as much as possible, Ino gasped and held onto his biceps trying to gain some sense of sanity.

* * *

When destiny calls you

You must be strong

I may not be with you

But you've got to hold on

They'll see in time

I know

We'll show them together

* * *

A small gasp and crackling of leaves broke the two apart.

Sakura, Ino and Shikamaru looked like deer caught in headlights. Sakura blinked a few times before shaking her head, "no way,"

Ino immediately jumped down from Shikamaru, his hands were still on her and he itched to pull her to him and kiss her again while throwing something at Sakura to make her disappear.

Ino moved forward and put Shikamaru behind her, "Sakura, please, I know – but please, please, please do not say anything!"

She felt Shikamaru kiss the back of her head and squeeze her hands before walking around her, he walked towards Sakura and stopped next to her, she was staring at him wide-eyed, he looked at her and said nothing, he only nodded slightly and continued walking.

Sakura turned to look at Ino who was looking at her, she wasn't crying but held her head high. Sakura slowly walked toward her, she stopped in front of her.

Sakura and Ino looked at each other, "why?" Sakura asked her quietly.

Ino smiled, but the tears started to fall. "Why not?"

* * *

'Cause you'll be in my heart

Believe me; you'll be in my heart

I'll be there, from this day on,

Now and forever more

* * *

Sakura caught Ino as she collapsed, and started crying her eyes out, "Why, why, that's all I hear, but why not, whats the big deal, it's me and Shikamaru. What is so wrong about it! I love him. Why is that so hard to accept? Why can't anybody know about us, why, why, why I hate it I hate that word!"

The brown, gold and red autumn leaves swirled around them as Ino screamed how much she hated the concept of the word why.

* * *

Oh, you'll be in my heart,

You'll be here in my heart

No matter what they say

I be with you, be here in my heart

I'll be there always

Always, I'll be with you,

I'll be there for you always

Always and always

_

* * *

_

Ino looked up at Sakura who had her arms wrapped around her and was hugging her tightly; "I guess I never stopped to think that you hated the word too."

Sakura released her arms slightly, and looked at Ino in confusion, "I guess that was what you were thinking when Sasuke left…why?"

Sakura stopped and immediately her mind registered…_yeah…_

Ino pulled away and stood up, Sakura stood up also and stared at Ino, Ino smiled at her, "I love Shikamaru, more that anything, if I lost him I don't know what I would do, I can't stop you from saying anything. All I can do is ask you not to. Please."

_I love Shikamaru, more than anything._

_I love you more you anything._

Sakura watched Ino leave and sighed deeply. Ino had been right, the question of why had been one of the things she had asked herself.

Sakura heard more leaves crunch.

* * *

Just look over you're shoulder

Just look over you're shoulder

Just look over you're shoulder

Ill be there always

_

* * *

_

"Sakura"

Her hair twirled around her neck as she turned, she gazed up at him and smiled.

* * *

Okay this is a result of being inspired from reading a beautiful story, it was well written and just made me want to write since I adore these two characters and I have not written a story about these two yet. At least one that just focuses on them, yes there are a mentions of Naru/Hina and Neji/Ten with a small implication of Sasu/Saku.

I love this song so much, the first time I ever heard it was when I was watching a lovely vid from YouTube featuring Li and Sakura from Cardcaptors. I wanted to write a story like this but to a song. And I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
